Even When Time Passes by, I Can't Forget You
by Reira Serizawa
Summary: Ok, so this is a DBZ High School fic people. It's also my first attempt at a B/V so be nice. There's no plot in the first chapter (sort of), so don't expect much. Later!
1. Vegeta so out of character

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything else that I decide to use that has copyrights in this story. Enough said.  
  
Author's note: Just to let you know, this is just another High School DBZ fic, not only that , but also my first B/V fic. Be nice with me, I'm still not very good at writing stuff, I suck big time (at least that's what I think), but I'll just do the writing, and you'll critize my work (I mean it in a good way lol). Remember I'm a noobie, so I might not be as great a writer like the Flying Pen or moonsaiyanprincess or Vegeta Goddess (some of my favorite authors I might add), but I will do my best. Don't forget to inform me about grammar errors. Before I forget, anything that I might say that may sound offensive to you (for example, if I say anything about blondes being dumb or about geeky people), then I appologize. That's all I have to say now so. Later!  
  
~ location ~  
italic = thoughts  
  
Even When Time Passes by, I Can't Forget You  
  
~ Julia Peterson High School ~  
  
The start of another year of torture was to begin yet again. Only the nerds found this like the perfect opportunity to study and be the teacher's pet like little geeky eight year olds. The school got crowed litte by little, and the classrooms hardly had any students in them. As the bell rang, everyone started to run around trying to find their respective classrooms, all except one. Yes, the one and only Prince of Julia Peterson High School, Vegeta Ouji . It was incredible how he managed to have good grades, and still be in the Basketball and Football teams, and also insult the living shit of the teachers. Yes, that was Vegeta for you. Now, late for class as usual and not even making an exception for being the first day of school, he strutted his way to his classroom.  
  
~ In the First Period *History* ~  
  
"Bulma, I'm so sorry that Yamcha broke up with you." said a girl with a sickly over dramatic voice.  
  
"Yes, it must be hard to lose the only guy that would go out with you" said another girl. The one called Bulma rolled her eyes at the comment. The girls speaking with her left to their seats, and yet another girl approached her. This one had raven shoulder lenth hair and eyes to match.  
  
"Hi B! How you've been?" said the girl. Bulma smiled at her. Chi-Chi had been the only girl that made friends with her in Junior High.  
  
"Hey Chi! I can't say that I'm fine. All I've been hearing all is", mimicking the girl from before, " I'm sorry that Yamcha broke up with you." she sighed.  
  
"Yamcha broke up with you?! But you said that you broke up with him, not that he broke up with you!" responded Chi-Chi a bit confused.  
  
"I know that Chi, that's why I'm kinda mad. I think that Yamcha has been telling everyone that he dumped me. He's such an ass! I can't believe that he would cheat on me constantly and I was so blind not to notice" Bulma said a bit altered. Just then, the teacher came in running.  
  
"Sorry I'm late class, but I had a little trouble with the car." said a very geeky looking teacher panting his heart out.  
  
"Now then, I'm Mr. Marito and I'll be teaching your History class." he said after regaining his composture.  
  
"We already now that you fool!" stated Vegeta annoyied, as he made his grand entrance to the classroom.  
  
"Yes, Ouji Vegeta right?" said the teacher a bit shoked at Vegeta's little insult.  
  
"Hmm, I see that my reputation procides me." Vegeta said smirking enjoying the look on the teacher.  
  
"Would you please sit Mr. Ouji?" said Mr. Marito already a bit scared of him. Vegeta only grunted and went to find a seat mumbling something about new teachers been nerdy and weak. The only seat remaining was one to right of Bulma. What a coincidence?  
  
"Oh great! The Great Prince of the Assholes has honored us by siting near us Chi-Chi! Let's shower him with praises now!" mocked Bulma almost bursting out laughing. Vegeta sended a death glare her way, but didn't say anything.  
  
"He must be sick. He didn't explode." whispered Chi Chi to Bulma.  
  
"Maybe." she responded.  
  
"Shut up you silly women wenches! I'm just letting you off easy because it's the first day. Just be glad I'm feeling generous, because tomorrow is indead another day." Vegeta retorted. He folded his arms and closed his eyes as if he were going to meditate. Bulma and Chi Chi stayed a bit shoked at the sudden outburst, but they shrugged it off and continued to talk. The teacher had announcence that since this was there first day, he wasn't going to torture them with classes. Instead they couldn't socialize with others and stuff.  
  
"So, Chi, how does it feel to date Goku?" asked Bulma slyly.  
  
"What do you mean how does it feel?! I've known him for as long as I can remember." she replied completly freaked out. Bulma frowned at her.  
  
"That's not what I meant Chi Chi. What I meant was, how does it feel to date someone younger? I mean, cuz c'mon the guy is in eleventh grade and you're in twelfth grade!" said Bulma a bit frustrated by her friend's lack of brains sometimes.  
  
"Um, well that, um it's nothing really. Besides, it doesn't matter that I'm a year..." Vegeta interrupted, "...and a half older."  
  
"Shut up Vegeta! That's none of your fucking beeswax! Besides, weren't you just a few minutes ago zoned out in the spirit realm or something. You're like a damned zombie I swear!" Chi Chi screamed practicly to the entire classroom.  
  
"Well sorry, but I'm surprised that you don't feel ashamed of going out with Kakarott at your age. You should be dating 12 year olds instead." Chi Chi was a bit surprised at this. He continued, "They suit you ya know. You act just like them most of the times. I think that they would tolerate you enough and keep you as their girlfriend even if at times you get as annoying as a fly."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Chi Chi angry, but somehow curious at the same time.  
  
"Wench, it is obvious. They'd be to desperate. Cuz I mean, look at Kakarot. His dating you for Pete's sake. He must be a bigger idiot than I thought. Of course, with the lack of intellingence he has, I think that he is perfect for you." Vegeta said regreting having interrupted the girls conversation. He didn't really fell like picking a fight with them today of all days, but he just couldn't resist arguing with one of them. Especially if it was the blue haired loudmouth. Chi Chi got easilly angry, so he thought that it would be easy to tick her off further on, but Bulma butted in.  
  
"Vegeta, what the hell is going on with you? Are you are ok?" asked Bulma a tad worried.  
  
"Why do even ask anyways? I'm just dandy!" he spat at her.  
  
"Well, it's just that there's something weird about you today. That's why I ask." she said concerned now.  
  
"Bah! Nonsense! Like I said. I'm letting you off easy today! I don't even know what the fuck you mean by something "weird" about me. Now leave me alone wench!" he spat at her quite angry and started to meditate again. Bulma just stared at him and then started to pay attention to the teacher who even though wasn't giving class that day, but was babbling about the importance of History, while Chi Chi rolled her eyes out of boredom.  
  
~ First Period * Math*~  
  
"Eleventh grade sucks! I don't think I"ll be able to take this for long." screamed Yamcha. Goku sweatdropped.  
  
"What are you talking about Yamcha? It's only the first day. By the way, what are you doing here?" he asked looking at him weird.  
  
"Goku honestly! Did you forget that I flunked eleventh grade? I'm repeating this year again. The worse thing about this is that I got the same teachers this year too. This so humiliating! What will happen to my reputation?" he nearly cried, but contained himself.  
  
"Um, Yamcha, but aren't you frustrated that you don't get to be with Bulma anymore?" asked Goku trying to calm the overdramatic idiot.  
  
"BULMA! I broke up with that bitch! I got totally bored of fucking her brains out. She's the worst in bed." Yamcha screamed at him. Goku just shrugged and blushed a little after what Yamcha said about Bulma and him. He didn't think that what Yamcha said was true, but it still made him blush.  
  
~ Three periods later at lunch ~  
  
When Chi Chi and Bulma arrived at the lunchroom, surprisingly with Vegeta, they found Goku and Krillin (who is in eleventh grade as well, along with 18) stuffing their faces. Well, Goku more than Krillin anyway. As the trio made there way to the table, one of Vegeta's many ex's stepped in front of them.  
  
"Vegeta! Why didn't you answer any of my calls yesterday? I called you at your house, but nobody answered. I paged you, but you didn't call back. I also called your cell phone, but it was turned off. It was like you where trying to avoid me!" she whined.  
  
"Lookie here Marron! Your are annoying, bitchy, loud, airhead, and way to whiny. What part of braking up don't you get? You are not supposed to call me on my phone at home or my cell or page me or even look for me. I dumped you for a reason you know?! I don't want you. It's true you were a good lay, but it is all over, now leave me the fuck alone!" he spat at her angrily. Chi Chi and Bulma stared at Vegeta with wide eyes and kinda scared. "What are you two looking at? Move it!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes sir!" Bulma and Chi Chi said running to Goku and Krillin's table.  
  
"Vegeta! Why won't you love me anymore? Aren't I beautiful anymore?" she sobbed. "Please, I love you!"  
  
"Love me! After you screwed almost every guy on campus?! Are you completly out of your empty mind?! I may not be a saint. but at least I don't cheat on my girlfriends. Besides, I never even liked you in the first place, so fuck off wench!" he growled at her, and went to find the others. As Vegeta walked away, Marron's only thought was this is not over yet Vegeta.  
  
After Vegeta found the others, he sat and rested himself in the table practictly falling a sleep.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with him?" Goku asked. The others looked at him why an I-don't-know face.  
  
"She called me almost continiously all weekend. I haven't sleept well at all." said the suddently-to-tired Vegeta.  
  
"Who? Marron?" asked Chi Chi.  
  
"Yeah, her." replied Vegeta with one eye opened only.  
  
"Ha! No wonder you were zoned out this morning. You weren't meditating like I really had thought. You were sleeping! That Marron sure is bitchy." said Bulma almost laughing.  
  
"Can it wench! I'm too tired to think well, and you're giving me a headache!" he frowned, way to tired to do anything else.  
  
"Fine, your highness." mocked Bulma feeding his ego.  
  
"That's right! That is how you must address me. As your highness, and don't forget it." Vegeta replied finally falling asleep.  
  
"Should we leave him there?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Nah, I'll just make him angry." replied Goku after finishing his lunch.  
  
"Whatever." Krillin said finishing his own lunch.  
Author's note: Ok, so that was not exactly something real cool, but bare with me. This is my first attempt at a B/V fic. I just hope this was ok. Later! 


	2. This is not an update!

Guys, I know I've taken a long time to update the fic, but I haven't had time to keep writting it. I've been grounded long enought to consider my home jail. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed, I appreciate it. Don't fret though, that fic will continue. Right now, as we speak, I'm writting the real chapter two. Well people, I hope you can wait for a bit. I think I can have chapter two done tonight at least. Well, that is all. Later peoples!!!  
  
~Kaira~ 


End file.
